


Love is a Leap

by Rose_2925



Category: Kate & Leopold (2001), Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Shameless AU, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_2925/pseuds/Rose_2925
Summary: A Kate & Leopold AU in which Ian is a 19th century gentleman hurled into the future, and more importantly Mickey's life. Obviously it will diverge from the K&L storyline a bit, with some direct quotes here and there.Excerpt:Ian couldn’t believe what he was hearing, this was even more far fetched than a bungled kidnapping. “You expect me to believe that I am in the future, the time to come? That you are a descendant of my brother’s yet to be born? I’ve looked outside the window and that, sir, is not New York!” He knew he was raising his voice, but he couldn’t help it, despite the absurdity of the situation the man’s voice had the ring of truth.“I’m afraid it is.” Ian spun around at the sound of another man’s voice behind him. Peering in from the fire escape was a very handsome dark-haired man with a smirk on his face and raised eyebrows. Ian felt his face flush, as well as other parts of his anatomy.“Is the big apple not to your liking Mr. Fancy-pants?” The man enquired, just as Stuart stepped forward. “Mickey NO, not now!”
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mandy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Love is a Leap

1876:Ian, New York City

The bridge being constructed in front of his very eyes was magnificent, reaching high into the sky. Ian wondered if it would hurt, jumping off of it.

Roebling continued his speech, no way of knowing of his dark thoughts. _“The secret lies in the enduring power of our achievements, our creations. As the pyramids testify to the Egyptians so my glorious erection shall represent our culture in perpetuity. Behold rising before you the greatest erection on the continent, the greatest erection of the age, the greatest erection on the planet!“_ The crowd surrounding him burst out in applause.

Ian heard a man’s smothered laughter to his right, his head turning to find a young man in rather strange clothing chuckling to himself as he transcribed the speech. He then took out a small device which made a whirring, mechanical sound. Ian turned back to his brother, who was rapt, writing notes of his own in a notebook. His older brother Philip was academically gifted, a brilliant mind as well as a brilliant brother. They had been sent over as children to find their fortunes in the new world and Philip, “Lip” as he jokingly called him because of his desire to talk, had fit right in with New York society. His mind for science would have been wasted back home, thanks to their uncles kind nature he had studied and was well on his way to great things, Ian knew. Ian on the other hand, had never really taken to education, preferring the sword to the quill. He had studied in the military academy and should have been well on his way to a commission in the army, had his father not squandered all their money. Lip had also been fortunate enough to fall in love with a wealthy woman, Elizabeth. They married last year and now Lip had no limitations, no need to rely on their scoundrel of a father. Ian, however, would need to marry wealthily—and soon—if he was to maintain his standing in society. Ian had never given much of a damn about society standing, but a wealthy marriage was further impeded by the fact that he much preferred the company of men. There had been boys like him in school, but any dalliances were fleeting and secretive in nature. Now that he seemed doomed to have to enter into a loveless marriage he was fighting his nature harder than ever. Ian shook himself out of his reverie to find the strange man had gone. He grasped his brother on the shoulder, “We should return home, before Uncle has both of our heads served up at dinner.” Lip smiled at him sympathetically, knowing Ian had absolutely no desire to attend the party tonight, the party at which he would be expected to chose his future bride.

The two stopped at an Inn on their way back, Ian throwing back some whiskey to settle his nerves. Of course it did no such thing. Their Uncle Clayton was furious when they returned “Boys! Where on earth have you been? It’s half past five and you’re not even dressed!” Otis, their valet, made their excuses as he followed them up to their quarters. “Its really not that bad Ian!” Lip offered, smoking a cigar as he leaned against the mantelpiece.

Ian rolled his eyes, “Well of course you’d say that, you already found a woman you love. Marriage is the promise of eternal love—how am I supposed to promise eternally what I have never felt even momentarily?”

“Just because you haven’t felt it yet doesn’t mean you never will!”

Ian sent a dubious look his brothers way. Ever since they had been sent off alone to a strange new land, the two had been inseparable, there were no secrets between them. Lip, in all his academic reading, and socializing with the great minds of New York, knew of course that there were others like Ian, those who married women to maintain appearances, but enjoyed male bed partners.

“Honestly Ian! Just pick a girl you don’t find repulsive, do your duty and then you’re free to spend the rest of your nights elsewhere!” Ian sighed heavily, the prospect of being trapped in a loveless, false marriage not seeming quite so easy. He strolled over to his brothers model of his latest invention, “Is this the contraption you conceived to take priests up to the bell tower?”

Lip immediately lit up ‘Yes! Soon the height of buildings will outstrip our legs, its only a matter of time before they’re rising even higher than Roeblings bridge! We will need a device to help us reach the top of these buildings—-don’t change the subject brother!” He placed both his hands on Ian’s shoulders. “You may be a head or two taller than me now but you’re still my little brother. I only want the best for you!”

Ian took a deep breath, he knew Lip was right, but he struggled to imagine how he’d actually bring himself to wed some poor girl. Promising love eternally when he’d never felt it even momentarily. Still, he supposed, perhaps in the long run she could become a friend, a confidant, a partner. Lip would soon become a family man and a man of invention and have less time to spend with him. It was time for him to grow up and face reality. Putting on a brave face, he smiled at his brother. “Just find me the richest girl who doesn’t dance like a herd of cattle!” Lip laughed and slapped him on the shoulder, “That’s the fighting Gallagher spirit!”

~~~~~~~~~~~

The swelling sound of music filled the house as the musicians played a lively tune. Ian approached the dancing crowd slowly, Otis standing post by the doorway. “May I introduce you to Miss Tree, of the Trees of Schenectady, sir. Miss Tree?” A young girl turned to face him, her large eyes and round face gawping up at him. “It’s an honour to meet you, your highness.” Ian winced, clearly the girl was as simple as she was plain. Still, it was his duty to dance with those on his dance card, so he straightened his shoulders and led her around for the next song. After two or three of the less graceful ladies had left his toes feeling a bit worse for wear, Ian stopped for some refreshments. He searched in the crowd to find his brother and spotted him dancing with Elizabeth, the two of them only seeming to see each other. Ian’s chest hurt a little at the realization that he would never have that, not in this lifetime. As he turned away from their obvious happiness he saw that odd looking fellow from earlier, glancing around before heading up the staircase. It wasn’t uncommon for guests to wander during the party, but Ian was suspicious, what if the man was a thief?

Ian made his excuses to the next young lady who had come seeking a turn around the dance floor and quickly climbed up the stairs after the man. He found him in his brother’s quarters, flipping through some of his notebooks and peering at his latest models. “Unfinished inventions, they’re not worth anything though —not yet anyways.”

The man looked up, obviously startled at being caught, but said nothing.

“Do I know you? Do you know my brother?” Ian asked, trying to figure out what this man was doing.

The man looked as if he was about to speak, but stopped himself.Was he a mute?

“Are you in need of assistance? Food? Water?”

The man shook his head quickly, and with an almost apologetic look, took off down the stairs once more.

“Wait!” Ian called after him as he followed the stranger, “Please wait!”

The man took off in his buggy and Ian took the reins from their porter Jonathan, quickly mounting the horse and pursuing him into the rainy night. It occurred to him that this was foolish, but when all that awaited him back at the party was an impending engagement, it was a welcome distraction.After chasing after him for several blocks, Ian found himself again at the construction site for Roebling’s bridge. The buggy was abandoned near the scaffolding and Ian was shocked to see the man was now climbing up the ladder on the side. Perhaps the man was disturbed, or in great debt? Either way Ian felt drawn to help him, to solve the mystery—though he could hardly believe it himself, he followed the man up the ladder. At the motion he caused while climbing, the man looked down at him, his eyes wild. He climbed on to the scaffolding platform and Ian followed, to where the man was standing at the edge of the structure, looking out onto the water. He looked down at his wrist and as the clocktower started to chime he made to step off the edge.

“No!” Ian shouted, grabbing the man’s arm in an attempt to save him. The man jumped and slipped on the wet wooden planks, taking Ian down with him. Ian wove a nearby rope around his other arm to try and pull the man back up, as rain pelted down on them. “It’s okay!” The man finally shouted, “I’ll be okay! Just please let me go!” He batted wildly at Ian’s grip on his arm, but Ian kept his iron grip. As he tried to pull the man up they tilted dangerously towards the water and the weight proved too much for the rope in his right hand. With a sickening snap Ian heard the rope break and the two both went tumbling towards the water——

2016: Mickey, New York City

Mickey closed and locked the door behind him, exhausted. It was nights like tonight that reminded him why he only did the nightclub bouncer gigs occasionally. His jaw is still sore from that assholes head butting into him and he’s sure he’ll have a bruise tomorrow. All he really wants to do right now is get a beer, get off and go the fuck to sleep. Mickey grabs a beer— cross one item off the list—and heads back into the living room, flicking on the tv. As he flips though the channels and settles in on the couch his brief moment of peace is shattered by a loud thud from the apartment above his. He glances up at the ceiling, annoyed: _fuckin’ Stuart._ The loud thud is followed by barking, heavy footsteps and murmured speech. Mickey taps his phone screen—3:20am—what the hell is the dickhead doing up so late? It’s been a month since they broke up, and Mickey has honest-to-god moved on, but he can’t help but be a little curious, he’s not jealous! Just curious is all. Setting his beer down, he quietly opens the window and climbs up the fire escape, peering into the nearest window. There’s Stuart, dressed stupid as fuck, fucking frilly-ass shirt, long coat, high pants—was he at some sort of costume party? He ducks down as his ex walks by the window to the couch and drags a man, also in a stupid costume, further on the sofa. Mickey is not jealous, he’s pissed. He worked his ass off today and now he’s being disturbed by fuckin’ Stuart getting laid at 3:00 in the goddamn morning. Well thats not happing, not if he has anything to do with it. Scrambling back down to his apartment Mickey whips out his phone and dials him, the call connecting after the third ring.

“Mickey now’s not a good time, do you know how late it is?” Stuart asks redundantly.

“Yeah ass-wipe I know how late it is, why the fuck are you making so much noise?”

The other man sighs “It’s a long story okay?”

“Yeah sure, I bet it is. You find my brass knuckles yet?”

“Your what?”

Mickey sucks in an irritated breath “My brass knuckles, numb-nuts, I musta left them at your place and I need em.”

Another thud comes from upstairs and Stuart sounds distracted and hushed when he responds “Oh, uh, yeah I’ll take a look but I’m busy right now—“

“Yeah I know, I saw him” Mickey spits out.

“No you didn’t—“ Stuart starts.

“Yeah I fuckin’ did, don’t try to bullshit me okay? Just try to make less goddamn noise if you’re going to be fucking someone at 3am, okay jackass? It’s called common courtesy!”

“Look Mickey it’s not like that, he’s not even conscious okay?”

 _What the fuck?_ “ Are you telling me you drugged the guy?”

“NO! God Mickey—look this is really important okay? Maybe the most important thing I’ve ever done.”

Mickey rolls his eyes, always a flair for the dramatics, this guy. “The most important thing you’ve ever done? What is this guy like famous or somethin’?”

Stuart sighs “I’ll tell you okay? Are you sitting down?”

“Yeah” Mickey lies.

“No you’re not.” Stuart challenges.

 _Ugh! Fucker_. Mickey perches on the armchair “Okay dickhead I’m sitting down. What the fuck is so important?”

Stuart takes a deep breath, “I did it! I finally did it Mick, I found the portal, the crack in time!”

“The portal” Mickey repeats.

“Yeah! Mick it was just where I said it’d be, right over the east river. Today I jumped off the Brooklyn bridge and landed in 1876! I followed my great-great grandfather and his brother around the city and guess what?”

“What?” Mickey asked dryly.

“My great great granduncle? Three times great uncle? I dunno—He followed me back!”

 _Christ,_ Mickey thought, _the dude has finally gone banana-balls bat-shit crazy._ When they were dating Stuart had told Mickey all about his theories, time-space continuum yada yada, and of course Mickey didn’t really believe it, but he had showed support! That was what a decent boyfriend would do. Still, either Stuart had cracked or he was trying to bullshit him.

“Your however-many-great’s uncle? You’re telling me that’s the guy up there you’re trying to bang?” Mickey said, skepticism apparent in his voice.

“No!’ Now Stuart sounded angry, “You’re not listening, you never listened Mickey.”

“Oh I listened Stuart, I listened for two goddamn years! I read your weird papers, I went to those science-y conventions, I paid your bills, trained your damn dog—I did my fuckin’ best!” Mickey was seriously pissed off now.

“That was your best?” Stuart asked sarcastically, and Mickey was tough sure, but the words hurt him all the same. Two years he’d wasted on this fucker. Mickey’s silence must’ve spoken for him. “Look Mick, I’m sorry okay? I’ll keep the noise down and I’ll look for your brass-thingy. Goodnight.” And with that he hung up.

Mickey, still stinging, chugged the rest of his beer before hurling the can into the trash bin and storming into his bedroom. _God, would this shitty day ever end?_

2016, Ian, New York City.

This was, by far, the most peculiar dream Ian had ever had. He was following the strange man up the side of the bridge, running through the rain and then they were falling, falling but instead of hitting the water he slammed into a solid surface and everything went black. His head was throbbing, as he finally came to, and his room was uncommonly bright. Ian squinted at the sun in his eyes, shining through a window that was in an unfamiliar room. Sitting up, he took in his surroundings warily. It was a small apartment, messy and sparsely decorated. His would-be captor was nowhere to be found, but Ian supposed it was a good sign that he wasn’t bound and gagged. “Hello” he asked quietly, more confused than he’d ever been in his life. His voice summoned the presence not of the man, but of a large white beast. “Ah!” Ian exclaimed, as the creature bounded forward and thrust his head into his lap. He opened his eyes to find a wagging tail and begging eyes. Ah, so the creature was domesticated. He had never seen such a large dog before, so fluffy and white. Tentatively he gave it a pat on the head, and it responded by wagging its tail even faster.

Clumps of white fur were attaching themselves to his breeches, and Ian leant backwards to avoid further soiling his clothing. He felt an object under his hand, then all of a sudden a great blast of music filled the room. Startled again, Ian yelled and whipped his head around to try and find the source, but only saw the strange man emerge from another room. “You!” He accused, leaping to his feet “Who are you and where have you taken me?”

The man reached up to a box on the shelf and suddenly the music ceased entirely.

It’s Ian right? My name is Stuart. I’m really sorry for the mixup, it was an accident I promise.”

How did this man know his name?

“I cannot recall us being introduced but you clearly know who I am. If it’s a ransom you’re seeking I’m afraid my father is penniless and my uncle will not give me another cent. Your kidnapping has been in vain!”

“No! No, Ian this isn’t a kidnapping I promise, just please listen, I can explain everything.”

Ian couldn’t believe what he was hearing, this was even more far fetched than a bungled kidnapping. “You expect me to believe that I am in the future, the time to come? That you are a decedent of my brother’s yet to be born? That you found a crack in time and somehow took me with you? I’ve looked outside the window and that, sir, is **not New York**!” He knew he was raising his voice, but he couldn’t help it, despite the absurdity of the situation the man’s voice had the ring of truth.

“I’m afraid it is.” Ian spun around at the sound of another man’s voice behind him. Peering in from the fire escape was a very handsome man with a smirk on his face and raised eyebrows. Ian felt his face flush, as well as other parts of his anatomy.

“Is the big apple not to your liking Mr. Fancy-pants?” The man enquired, just as Stuart stepped forward.

“Mickey NO, not now!”

The dark-haired man, _Mickey_ , seemed undeterred. “Everything alright down here lovebirds? Fancy-pants, this guy isn’t giving you trouble is he?”

Stuart flushed angrily, while Ian was gobsmacked—was Mickey implying that he and Stuart were courting? Was this some kind of trap?

“No, I, ah…” Ian stammered, feeling more confused than ever.

“What’s your name, Red?” The man spoke to him again.

“Ian” He managed, “Ian Clayton Darrgen Gallagher.”

“Now that _is_ a fancy-pants kinda name. Whats with the get-up?” He gestured up and down to Ian’s clothing. Ian looked down automatically but could see nothing wrong with his attire, apart from it being rather monstrously wrinkled.

The man’s expression turned suggestive “Or was this some kinda role playing thing? Kinky—Yo Stu how come you never pulled out all the stops like this when we were together eh?”

Ian understood little of what he said, but the underlying message was clear—had Stuart and Mickey previously been _an item? Been engaged?_ Was that something that was possible in this day and age? Maybe he really was in the future.. he needed to sit down. Ian’s head was spinning and the dog started barking excitedly around Mickey, not making his headache any better.

As Ian sat down heavily on the couch, Stuart was finally shocked into action.

“Mickey I told you, it’s not _like that_! You’ve done enough damage as is okay? Will you please just fuck off!” He reached into a drawer and threw something on the fire escape, pushing Mickey out of the window-frame.

The dark-haired man made a very ungentlemanly gesture with his hand before grabbing the object and disappearing from view. He strode back towards the living area “Fi, will you shut up?” He asked the dog, walking into the kitchen. Ian heard a dish being filled with food and crunching noises as Stuart leaned back into the doorway, “Coffee?”

Ian nodded, feeling like he was floating. Maybe he was dead…

A few minutes later the man returned with two mugs, setting one down in front of him.

“Ian?” He asked, shaking him from his spiralling thoughts.

“Oh, yes, thank you.” Ian sipped at the strange brew, thinking it tasted nothing like the coffee he was used to, but it was not altogether unpleasant.

“I’m going to get you back, I promise!” Stuart flipped through a thick book, pointing to a portrait of his brother. “See! Phillip Ronan Darrgen Gallagher, prominent intellectual in society, inventor of the elevator, father of 5…” Ian took the book from him, it was surreal, reading about events from his brothers life that hadn’t yet occurred. Stuart was still talking “…there’s a portal that opens up again next week! It was my backup, y’know? If I didn’t make it back the first time.” Ian nodded, sipping more of his coffee. Just as he opened his mouth he was interrupted again by the dogs barking. Stuart winced, “Fioooona! Seriously? Can I just—“ he turned to Ian apologetically. “Sorry, she’s gotta go out. I’ll be right back okay? Just hang tight.” The large white dog followed Stuart to the front door where he leashed the animal before leaving the apartment, “Back in 5!”

Ian sighed, not sure where he would go even if he chose to leave.

2016, Stuart

Stuart clicked the leash onto Fiona’s collar and waited impatiently for the elevator. God! Once he printed out those photos from the old “spy cam” he had dug up out of his childhood belongings he was going to be famous! Stuart Besser, discovers fuckin’ time travel! He could see the CNN headline now. Stuart pressed the down button again, when his eye was caught by his new neighbour who had just moved in down the hall. The tall man strode out in nothing but a pair of grey boxer briefs and a button up, shoving a pizza box down the garbage chute. Gordan? Or was it George? Flashed him a wink before sauntering back into his apartment. Stuart was a little distracted as he finally heard the elevator doors open and he moved forward while still watching his neighbours door. “C’mon Fi” he said, then stepped into the space where the elevator should have been, where the elevator had been the entire 5 years he’d lived in this building. Unfortunately Stuart Besser, while discovering _fuckin’ time travel_ , had massively _fucked up._ He barely got a chance to yell out in surprise as he fell swiftly three floors down the elevator shaft, landing with a sickening thud.


End file.
